


Wanna Eat, Daddy?

by kathie_raddare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren is a little bitch, Eren is legal, Fucking while parents are not home, Go to your friends home to eat dinner, I love him, Leather Kink, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi can't resist, Levi is Grisha's Friend, M/M, No one knows they're dating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Safe Sane and Consensual, Talk Dirty led by Eren, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), but instead eat his son, good parents, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare
Summary: Levi didn’t think he was the type of person who date. Seriously, he hated the majority of people. He was damn sure there wasn’t anyone in the world for him. And then he turned 32 and even Hanji, that fucker four eyes, found someone to love. He didn’t care, really. I mean, until he saw Eren Jaeger, 18 years and his boss’ son. A beautiful boy with gorgeous body, foul mouth and a crazy kinky mind.Levi was fucked.





	Wanna Eat, Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is another oneshot for Levi’s birthday! I know it’s a little late but I gave my best! I have to say that Eren is quite a bitch in this one and I love this so much ahahaha I really wanted to write Eren laughing and taunting Levi while being fucked hard! And don’t worry! It’s all consensual! Eren is a kinky little bitch and I love him so much! Again, apologies for all the grammar’s mistakes! I tried my best but English is not my first language so... Yep, that’s it! A late Merry Christmas and enjoy!

Levi gave three methodically knocks in the large door made by pure hard wood, a wine bottle on his other hand.

Here he was, at the house of Dr. Jaeger, one of his superiors in the Trost General Hospital. Actually, the man was one of his tutors while interning at the hospital and let’s say he took quite a like on him. Levi could say they were friends.

If you can ignore the fact that Levi was fucking the man’s son. For approximately 3 months.

Don’t get him wrong. He wasn’t a fucking pedophile, that fuckers should die and be tortured for the rest of eternity by the devil himself – he's quite sentimental when you enter in this topic. And Eren was legal. He was 18 and, trust him, he knew very well what he liked.

But fuck, that body was not legal. That legs? Don’t even get him started. He could go to jail because of them. If Eren wanted, Levi would happily kneel down and worship that two pieces of art for the whole day.

The boy was a living god. Tanned skin, long and beautiful legs, curves designed by Aphrodite herself and that eyes? Holy fuck. People said Eren has his father’s eyes. Levi can’t accept that lie. Eren’s eyes was stunning, the most gorgeous turquoise eyes he ever seen.

But, oh no. That par of legs. Right in front of him. He can’t keep a straight line of thought.

Eren opens the door and there they were. Levi can’t tear his eyes apart of that thighs covered by thigh high. And that skirt was only making the sigh more delectable.

Levi’s eyes go wide.

-Eren? - What the fuck? Why the kid was wearing that kind of outfit when at home? Is Eren nuts?

-Welcome, Daddy. - And that sly smirk that knows too well what that nickname causes in Levi. More specifically, in Levi’s dick.

-Eren? What the fuck? - He surveys the room trying to find the boy’s parents, they were having dinner that night, and Levi was invited.

-Mom and dad went to buy groceries. They told me to receptionate you. Is that fine? 

Fine? How is that okay?

Eren was wearing a Japanese girl outfit, with that sinful skirt and a casual bottom up white shirt. He even has that black thighs high making his legs long and long and- _fuck._

Levi truly think he is going to combust in place. Eren seems to know it because know he’s smirking even more. Levi knots his thin eyebrows together, scrutinizing the boy. But as always Eren not even was affected.

How could an 18 years old’s boy have so much power in a 32 years old’s man?

That doesn’t sound right. Levi is fucked. That boy is breaking all his rules and walls and  _oh my god is that panties?_

_-_ What the fuck are you doing? We’re at your home, you shitty brat! - Levi entered the house because there was no way he was going to let anyone outside that house see Eren dressed like that.

-Just being a good host. Did you like my outfit? - The boy holds Levi’s cravat and brings the man closes. Levi can smell the perfume he’s using.

-Holy shit, kid, are you sure you’re-

-It’s fine,  _Daddy,_  let me show you my room, hm? - He has the guts to say that in a slow and teasing tone while licking Levi’s earlobe and the man was almost snapping. - I can even give you some  _dessert._

Oh, Levi knows what kind of candy he’s going to have. That boy, honestly...

-Before dinner?

But Levi is a loser for him. That no one can’t deny.

Eren smiles that gorgeous smile of his and Levi feels like he is a sailor being seduced by a powerful mermaid and every step they do in the direction of the second floor he feels more drowned on that sweet manipulation Eren was putting on him.

-Fuck, Eren, you’re going to give me a heart attack. - Levi murmurs, undoing his cravat while he watches the way the brunet’s hips swings and he almost growls because that was pure and undeniable provocation.

-Not before you fuck me, old man. - Eren looks directly in his blue-grey eyes and smiles innocently and that’s it. That kid is going to have what he wanted.

Levi gave up. Neither the strongest man of humanity could say “no” to Eren. That boy has too much power and a fucking body made to seduce men.

He was a little shit. But Levi loves it.

Well, that is until he remembers the current situation the kid is putting him under. By the time, Levi can tear his eyes from the boy, they’re already at Eren’s room. It’s a typical high schooler bedroom. All posters and messed clothes – Levi do  _not_ like that – but the bed is made and the rest is not a shitpig. Levi can handle that.

-Eren, I knew you were a crazy brat but- He starts, entering the room and trying to put some damn sense in that head of his.

-And yet you chose me. - The brunet interrupted him, with that smirk telling Levi he is too weak to fight that true.

Levi rolls his eyes. He has to be an adult. Eren and him were dating for four months, he can handle that!

-Yeah, but this is a whole new level of suicidal attitude. - He pointed, eyebrows furrowed while he sees the younger look up to him as a bad boy who need punishment.

_Levi Ackerman. You’re no weak man. You can handle that fucking eyes pleading you!_

-What? Are you mad? - O _h, he knew that voice._

-Don’t make that sweet venous voice, kid, we can’t fuck at your parent’s house! - Levi snaps and then Eren just slips out of the character and looks at him with annoyed eyes.

-Because you’re afraid they find out?  - Eren groaned, not liking that Levi didn’t believe him. They relationship was based in trust and Eren knew Levi was a reserved man. He would never do anything that had a real risk. And, by the way, no one wants their parents to see them fucking! Eren knew they had time! But, no, instead of trusting him, the man was just making them lost precious time!

- Relax, we gonna tell them we’re dating. They will not fuss about your age. My dad loves you and, you know, I always had a taste for older men. I prepared this, we have time!

-Yeah, but I doubt Grisha will like finding we’re boyfriends while you’re crossdressing and taking my dick up your ass at the same time! - He was panicking for nothing and, Eren couldn’t hold back, he laughs.

Levi now has no fucking doubt that Eren is fucked up in the mind.

-That would be a funny scene! - The kid says, seating in the bed and putting his arms back, holding his upper body.

-Fuck, I don’t know if you’re dumb or if you’re just teasing me! - The man growls, pulling his hair as if he is mad at the nerves.

-Calm down, daddy. We can talk about it later. But now it’s time to eat. - Eren calls for him and when Levi looks, he casually lays on the bed, legs wide open. Levi’s eyes narrows. - You can’t talk while you’re having dinner.

Eren gives him that devilish grin and holds his legs open. The motion makes the skirt falls and Levi almost chokes when he sees the black lace panties being stretchered by the boy’s hard cock.

Of course the little shit was already hard. He even put  _god damned panties_! Levi steps closer just for curiosity but that was a foolish move. 

He could not handle that. He was a weak man for Eren. Ever since the first day they met, when Eren looked up to him with angry eyes after accusing his own father of cheating his mother. Even then, Eren had the most beautiful, determined and powerful eyes.

And when the boy wants something, he goes to get it.

Levi is the prey right now and he doesn’t even mind, to be honest.

-I thought this was the dessert? - And that was it. He came close to Eren, leaving the boundaries his life teached him in favor of having Eren. He was not afraid to love anymore if this means having that wonderful boy putting on a pure and happy smile even when they were doing dirty things.

-This can’t be whatever you want. Just come here. - Eren talks without the seduction in his voice and Levi knows he’s being just honest. 

He gave up. He let his hands grab at Eren’s tight and finally he can breathe normally. The boy practically gives him life.

-Fine, eat first, talk later, right? - Levi asks, pupils dilating and his grey-blue eyes turning almost black. Eren’s skin is soft and warm and he wants so much to spank it, leaving pretty red marks in it, but he can’t. Not now.

Instead, he decides to just eat him out as Eren suggested. Without ceremony, Levi palms the boy’s dick, the lace of the panties rubbing against Eren’s glans penis.

-Mhm... - Eren bits his bottom lip to stop the soft noise, feeling the heat begin to make his body warmer, his cheeks flushing.

-You’re such a teaser. What would you do if I wasn’t the one by the door? - Levi asked, all the while teasing the boy. Eren was eyeing with heavy lids the pale hands push against his growing bulge.

-Dun-hmm-dunno. - He moaned, loving the attention he was finally gaining.

-Would you be a bitch for them too? - Levi almost grows, pulling the pantie and watching the boy’s cock slams against his belly, smearing pre-cum on the tanned skin.

-I wouldn’t...Only for y-you... - Eren gasped when the long and pale fingers entered the silk and toyed with his balls. Fuck, Levi knew how to use that goddamn fingers.

-That’s good.- He praised, rolling the kid’s balls in his fingers and feeling the wetness in the boy’s ass. -Fuck, Eren, you’re so wet... - Levi growled, palming his own erection while Eren was squirming and biting his lips.

-I’ve prepared for you. - He says, breathing deep and then looking in the blue-grey eyes with a mischievous glint on green orbs.

-Really? Prove it. - Levi matches the emotion, a sly smirk in his lips while he retracts the hand and watches the boy puts his panties down a little bit. Eren looked at him, burning cheeks and a horny face while laying again in the bed.

-Here, put your fingers here. - Eren spread his legs and open his hole by himself, beautiful ass cheeks presenting his puckered pink hole and-

-What the fuck? You have a plug in there? - Levi furrowed his brows, stepping close and eyeing the silver plug buried on that tight entrance.

Eren giggles with the surprised look on Levi’s face.

-So I can be ready when you fuck me, Daddy. - He says and holy shit, that voice again...

-Shit, Eren, this is not fair. - Levi gave him a dead serious look, wanting to punished the boy for his boldness. But the little shit just smirks and bites his lower lips, pulling the plug by himself.

 Levi couldn’t tear his eyes from the view of the rounded plug enlarging him to the brim and then popping out with a lewd noise. Savored lube started to leave the boy, running through his ass and messing the sheets under him.

-Hmm... Empty... - Eren moaned, starting to teasing his own hole just to bring Levi to the verge.

That doesn’t take long.

-You’re unbelievable, Eren. Fucking slut. - The older growled, slapping the brunet’s hands and putting two fingers inside the boy in one go.

He knew Eren was fully prepared but didn’t want to take the risk. 

-No n-need to- 

-Fuck off, let me finger fuck you till you’re begging for my cock. 

Eren arched his back in arouse, clenching his inner walls around that talented fingers that rubbed against his prostate every time they bumped in.

But that was not enough. Eren still wanted Levi’s cock ravishing him before his parents came home. He couldn’t bear a dinner being so horny as he was.

-P-please, Daddy, you don’t want to fuck your little boy? - Eren teased, rolling his hips and watching Levi’s pupils dilate. - It’s so warm an-and wet inside, hm? Come here, D-daddy... - He begged, amused when he could see Levi fighting to control his own desires.

And, oh, it was so satisfying seeing that tough and controlled man being a sex beast because of him. It was so funny seeing his tearing his pants apart and Eren almost felt bad because they didn’t have the time to put that belt to good use.

In seconds, Levi’s cock was standing proudly against the cold air, red and fully hard, so beautiful and tasty. Eren wanted it all, in every part of his body, scrubbing against him and marking him with come.

The older was watching Eren loosen and tighten his pink hole while holding one of his legs with a hand and using the other to wrap around his cock and give it a few bumps, spreading pre-come in his length.

-Don’t you wanna eat, Daddy? - Eren smiles devilish and supports himself in his forearms.

Levi snaps watching the boy with fury and pulling his hips to the edge of the bed.

-You know what? You deserve it. I’m going to fuck you and even if your dad appears, I will continue fucking you raw in front of your parents.

Eren moaned loud when he feels the head of Levi’s dick teasing him and the idea of getting caught while being fucked was too arousing. His cock spilled more pre-cum when Levi pushes the head in and,  _oh, it was_ _soo_ _good!_

The brunet throws his head back, closing his eyes when he feels the cock entering him, stretching him, making him feel so full and warm and he wants this feeling 24 hours per day.

He just opens his glassed green eyes when Levi bottomed out, the gorgeous dick all inside him, fucking him open.

-Damn it, you’re too good. - Levi curses, holding Eren’s legs under the knees and keeping them spread open. He pulls out slowly to slams back, lube leaking from the boy’s stretched entrance. Eren could see the cock disappearing inside him by holding himself half sited and each inch of the cock entering him made him open his mouth a little bite more, until it was a perfect “O” when it was all inside him again.

He makes a high pitched noise every harder thrust, grabbing the bed’s sheets with white knuckles.

-O-oh,n-nice... - He bits his lips, watching the cock enter and exit, glistening with lube. The feeling was addicting and Levi was holding him so strong and fucking him so hard he just wanted to cum right on the spot. - Soo nice seeing you disappearing in-inside m-me.

-You suck me in, whore. - Levi growled, slamming harder and harder.

Eren tightened, feeling all more aroused being the man’s bitch.

-Y-yeah...H-harder _-_ _Oh, Daddy, you’re_ _soo_ _good!_  I love your cock, oh yes! - Eren screams when his prostate is hit at full force.

-You’re unbelievable. - Levi repeats, feeling overwhelmed by the warmth inside the brunet, the slicked walls making him what to thrust all day.

-So is your dick-AH! Yes, yes, please, right that, Daddy, hit it hard! - Eren begs, not able to hold himself anymore. He falls back in the bed, squirming when the dick assaults his insides, feeling his cock leak pre-cum on his belly, making him a moaned mess. Hair sticking to all directions, his back arched, and his orgasm beginning to form.

But then a thought come to his mind and Eren giggles while choking on his own pleas.

-D-dad would be pissed if –  _oh –_ he found out his friend is fu-fucking his son... - He wouldn’t. Grisha loves Levi, and he even think that the man is a good influence to Eren.

_Very good indeed._

However Eren would not let that talk dirty go. He would be as dirty as possible and make Levi lose his control.

-Yeah, but you’re not... g-going to tell him, will you? - The man smirked, rolling his hips and pulling out a breathless moan from the boy.

-Nu-uh. - He smirks, eyes playful.

-You’re not going to tell your mom and dad because you’re a slut. - Levi imposes hard, in a bossy way, sweat making its way against the pale neck and collar bone and Eren wanted to lick the salty drops.

But,  _oh, speaking of licking..._

-That’s true. I’m a bitch for your dick. - Eren smirks like the naught boy he was and then: – Here, suck on my nipples. - He toyed with his own nipples, pulling them and warming his breast for Levi to put his mouth on.

Levi didn’t need a second order. 

He licks one pink bud greedily and watches Eren squirms with a soundless moan. Then he began to suck the little one, teasing and pinching the other with his hands. By the time, the thrusts were slow, his dick forcing its way deeper in that velvety hole, loving every single inch he deflowered the boy.

When Eren was breathing fast and clenching around his dick, Levi decides to give attention to the other nipple. The boy was trying to muff his noises with his hand, but the dick was going so deep and so deliciously. Eren wraps his legs around the man.

He likes having that older man ravishing him. It was fucking sexy, as much as Levi was a god sex. The man has the perfect dick. Eren was feeling so full it was almost enough, but yet he wanted more.

_More, more, deeper, please, fuck me harder! Make me yours!_

-You’re like to be commanded, don’t you? - The emerald eyes’ boy teased, scratching Levi’s toned back with one hand and playing with his silky black hair with the other. The man released his swollen nipple and blow cold air against it just for the pleasure of seeing him writhe in over sensibility.

-No, but you like being a bossy brat. - Levi retorts, eyebrows furrowed and he was done of being careful and slow. Putting himself up right, he holds Eren hips tight and press them against the mattress only to be able to fuck him the way he wanted it.

-Nu-uh, you’re have that-  _oh fuck -_ Eren bits his lips, little moans starting to make its way out of his throat when Levi began to bottomed out again, harder and faster. He had to struggle to keep talking and annoy the hell out of Levi. - ...tough posture...hmmm b-but you like me controlling you and your d-dick, r-right, Dad-dy? - Each slam makes him choke on his words, red face and a shameless smile that was replaced by a sinful mouth moaning like a bitch.

-Shut up, I'm still in control, brat. - Levi growled, changing the angle and trying to find Eren’s prostate.

-Haha-uh-yeah... 

He tsked because,  _seriously, that kid had an attitude,_ but then a high scream popped out Eren’s gorgeous and red lips and Levi smirked, pouncing the same spot and making his boy’s heavy lids shut while he gave up on the dirty talk and focused on moaning wantonly.

- _O-Oh_! F-fuuck, D-daddy... _OH, Daddy, right t-there!_ _Yeass_ _...hmmm!_

-Now you shut the hell up, huh? - Levi smirks, watching Eren grabbing the bed sheet and almost tearing it apart. The brunet was pushing his hips against Levi’s, his orgasm forming on his belly. His thighs were trembling and Eren could feel his dick throbbing, begging a release.

And Levi knew he was driving Eren crazy, so he just keeps assaulting his baby boy’s prostate until he was arching his back and biting his lips hard, almost ripping blood.

-A-ah! S-sshit!!! L-Lev-vi I‘m cum-hm! ming...c-cuming!!

-No, you’re not. - Levi says, grabbing the base of Eren's cock and denying him his  _oh, so good_ orgasm. Eren almost cry, arching his back and moaning defeated when he was prohibited of coming.

Waiting a few seconds for Eren to take a real breath, Levi gives him a hard slap on the tight, Eren keening when the tingling sensation threatened to wake his orgasm again.

 - On the floor. I want to fuck that pretty face of yours. - Levi demanded and pull out of the boy. The brunet shuddered when he felt himself so empty and he practically slides to the floor, kneeling in front of his boyfriend and watching him with big and innocent eyes.

Levi knew better. That was nothing innocent about that expression.

He gives himself a few bumps, seeing the boy watching his dick right in front of him and licking his lips.

-Open your mouth. - Even before the phrase ends, Eren was already opening his mouth wide, bright green eyes daring Levi to put his cock in his mouth.

Well, that was a challenge Levi was happy to accomplish.

But,  _holy fuck,_ it was goddamn impossible see his dick entering that hot and perfectly wet cavern without groaning.

Shit, that kid was perfect.

Eren didn’t even flinch when Levi put his cock in with a smoothly movement, his pink lips stretched around Levi’s dick so beautifully, taking him so fucking good.

-S-shit... - Levi murmured, his cock half way in when Eren closed his eyes and started sucking, tongue caressing the underside of the older’s dick. The brunet hollowed his cheeks, sucking like a lollipop, like Levi’s pre-cum was some type of wonderful candy the boy wanted.

And even though it wasn’t, Levi would give everything to him.

But not today. He couldn’t cum on the boy’s ass and he wouldn’t do that in his mouth, even if it was fucking hot seeing Eren choking on his sperm. Today he wanted to try something and they don’t have time to clean up before Eren’s parents come home.

So, he just has to cum on another place.

And, no, he wasn’t coming on Eren’s face because, even if the boy likes it, Levi always thought it was degrading and he wouldn’t put down his boy when Eren didn’t ask and give permission for it.

Eren swallowed around the penis in his mouth and Levi lost the track of thoughts. 

-F-fuck...your mouth is so fucking perfect! - He growled, closing his eyes and breathing deep, trying to maintain his composure. But, holy shit, that gag reflex was heavenly.

-Hmm... - The brunet hummed around him and Levi hissed because he was at his limit. Just a little bit more...

He looked down and Eren was sucking him like a pro, closed eyes, furrowed brown, red cheeks and a burning desire making his cock leak.

-You’re leaking while sucking other man’s dick. - Levi smirks devilish, Eren’s dick making a wet bulge on the skirt. His panties were wrapped around one of his ankles and Levi had an idea. -  Such a cock slut... - He all but murmur, thinking about that sinfully panties. There was no way Levi was not going to use them.

He was, and in a very good way.

-Stop. - He orders, and stars to pull his dick out. Eren opens his eyes, very confused. Was he doing something wrong? Was it not good?

-W-what? W-why? - He asked with a hoarse voice caused by all the deep throating. Levi grabs his hands and helps him stand up on weak knees.

-Stand up. 

-What are you doing? - The boy asks when Levi put them closer, almost pressing their chests together, the high difference giving the older one all access to bit, lick and kiss Eren’s collar bones. But it was not just it.

With a knowing look, Levi turn down to get the panties and Eren automatically helps the man clothes him again. But, in contrast, Levi tugs at the skirt and strip the boy of it.

Now Eren was wearing black tight highs, an open white social shirt and black panties who just happens to not cover all his cock. So now, Levi could see the head of Eren’s dick out of the fabric, smearing pre-cum against his soft belly. A disheveled sexy boy, just for Levi, presenting himself like a gift.

-W-what is that? - Eren asks, watching Levi began to jerk himself. The green eyes were focused on seeing his boyfriend cum, pupils wide and almost hiding all the green in his eyes. However, he was also curious why Levi didn’t cum in his ass or mouth. Why he was masturbating when Eren was right there, all ready for his man?

Levi ignores him, shutting his grey blue eyes and concentrating on having his long-waited orgasm. Eren was standing in front of him like an obedient boy, watching greedily the pre-cum mess Levi long and palled fingers.

_Oh, that fingers..._

_-_ I want you to hold your panties for me.

He commands, voice deep and breath shallow. Eren tugs his fingers in the soft silk, baffled about what he was supposed to do.

-Hold it open for me. - Levi hiss when he gives his cock a hard tug, and he helps Eren keeping the pantie open.

Eren understood what Levi was doing when the man aims his dick on the underwear. 

He was going to cum on Eren’s panties. And,  _shit, that was hot._

Biting his lips, Eren watched, breathing hard, that perfect cock red and ready to spill its seed, almost dripping, and,  _oh god, he loves that man._

-You are really lasting today, old man... - The brunet teases, laughing airy and getting closer to lick at the man’s earlobes. That was a weak spot of Levi.

When Levi holds Eren’s hips on a tight grip and jerks harder, he knows that he was about to cum. His face was gorgeous, a light blush on his cheeks, elegant eyebrows knotted together and he bits Eren in the crook of his neck when his cock spurts his load, messing Eren’s lingerie.

-And now, you made me creampie. - Eren laughs shyly, his eyes with a hint of mischievous when he let go of the fabric and then he can feel the cum making him wet and warm.

_Oh, fuck, he has Levi’s cum inside his underwear!!_

The brunet almost squirms with the feeling and moans softy when Levi licks the bit and give Eren two lovely squeezes in his waists.

-Shit, that was hot. - Levi murmurs, moving away from Eren and going to sit on the chair next to Eren’s desk.

-Y-yeah... - Now, the ocean eyes one was looking to his dick twitching against his belly, no idea if he could give pleasure to himself. The sigh was quite humorous. Eren was now very self-conscious with a full of cum panties and rubbing his tights together. - C-Can I...

It seems that all that attitude was over now that he was desperate for relief. And it was almost time for Eren’s parents to come home, so they have to be quick.

-You can fret on my leg like the dirty dog you’re are. - Levi interrupts the mumbling and automatically Eren locks his big eyes on him, confused and questioning.

_Pet play? Like, right now? Without a collar or... or..._

_-_ Are y-you...

-Serious? Very much. - The man puts his elbow on the armchair and uphold his head on his hand, finally slipping on a Dom Role and watching Eren with boring eyes.

Eren couldn’t deal with that eyes. All his courage was over, his tummy twisting in excitement and he just got on his knees, eyeing that sexy man as if he was some type of god.

He enters on the submissive role quite fast, half minding the fact that they didn’t have time. Still, he was crawling eagerly to Levi, swinging his hips and bending his backs to make a show for him. They never parted the eye contact, green on ice blue, daring the other to love even more.

Then Eren gets close enough and Levi just strain one of his legs a little and Eren immediately is pressing his erection on Levi’s boots. The bastard was using a knee-high boots that made his appearance more slim and elegant.

For Eren? More fuckable.

-Oh, I'm going to make a mess on your boots, Daddy... - He tried to maintain the dirty boy role but, fuck, he needs to cum so much! In the end, the phrase was just a desirous whisper before he rolls his hips on the bootleg.

Eren let out a soft and low moan when his glandes pressed against the hard material of the boot. He could see his pre-cum making a white trip over the leather and the wet underwear just make the hard pression that much delicious.

Levi just watched the boy fret on his legs, rolling his hips and resting his forehead on his knees. Eren was holding Levi’s leg hard, keeping it still while rubbing his dick and, indeed, making a mess.

-A-Ah... s-so good... hmmm... - He was panting, Levi could feel the warm breath on his thigh. The brunet was losing composure when began to grinding harder, his balls pressed against a dirty underwear and his cock smearing pre-cum on Levi’s boots.

Eren whimpering like a little cat, arching his back and kneading on his legs was a really hot scene.

-O-Oh, p-please, please, please!! - He begged, bending his back and shooting that stunning big eyes of his, trying to dissuade Levi to make him cum.

But, no, Levi wouldn’t.

That little shit begged to be used on his own house, pushing him to the limit, even going that far using a slutty outfit to seduce Levi. So, no, that was his punishment.

Eren was driving his leg, hips rolling with facility and Levi remembers all the times the brunet rode his dick, choking on his own moans and all sweaty and beautiful.

He knew Eren was close when he starts to moans louder, a high-pitched scream popping out of his lips and he pressed his cock head straight against the leather.

One second later, a pearlescent sticky milk gushed on the boots, Eren whimpering beautifully while he comes after all the over sensibility. He bits his lips and let out a submissive moan, slowing his rubbing until he has no strength and just sits there, watching his cum run down.

Levi watched the glassed green eyes come down from his haze and when Eren can breathe normally, he looks to the man and smiles sheepishly.

-See, that was fine! They didn’t catch us! - Eren giggles and Levi rolls his eyes. The play was over.

-You’re fucking crazy. - He shoots the boy a look and then helps him get up. Eren is happily with wobbly legs.

-But you love me. - He smirks, sweat making him a brilliant shitty brat. Levi began to push him to the bathroom.

-You can say so. - He murmurs and Eren smiles. -Now wipe this fucking grin from your face and go take a fucking bath. I need to clean the mess your made on my boots. - He furrows his browns, Eren laughing quietly while taking off his clothes and entering the bath.

Levi puts his leg on the sanitary and uses liquid soap and toilet paper to clean his boots.

-That’s gonna have to do it. - He says, looking over for some more come he may have let pass. But it was all clean, even if he would scrub the shoes when he gets home.

-Done? - Eren says, muffed by the water going down on the bathroom tiles.

-Yeah. You better clean good.

The boy then puts his head out of the boxer and push his lips for a kiss. Levi couldn’t refuse.

-I’m glad you’ve come. - He says, smiling shyly after receiving a light kiss. - Wait in the living room. - Levi only grunts before leaving the bathroom and heading to the leaving room.

He had cleaned his sweat with a wet towel and done his hair with his fingers. So now all he could do was waiting for Grisha and Carla on the sofa, the wine bottle on the coffee table.

Seven minutes later, Eren was still in the bath and his parents were entering the house.

Levi stands up and goes to help the woman with the shopping bags, given her a small smile.

-Levi, you’re here! - Grisha puts the bags on the floor and pulls him for a hard hug. Levi goes reluctantly and prays that the man doesn’t recognize his son’s scent on his clothes. But the older just smiles care freely and begin to talk. - Sorry we’re late! We would be here much sooner but there was an accident on the street and a big ass traffic jam!

Levi almost snorts. “I’d prepared for it.” Right. He probably has to thanks a drunk driver for the time. 

Composing himself, he grabs Grisha’s hand on a handshake and gives Carla a kiss in the cheek. The woman giggles just like Eren.

-Mr. And Mrs. Jaeger. It’s a pleasure. And don’t worry, it’s not a bother to wait for this amazing dinner. - And all the tension is over.

-Oh, good! - They all began to move for the kitchen, Levi offering help and Carla washing the strawberries. - Carla is doing her homemade cheesecake today! With strawberries! - The older exclaims, seeming really excited.

-I can’t wait for that. - Levi answered in a politer way.

-Me neither! - Grisha laughs and then he surveys the room with a furrowed brown. - Where’s Eren?

Levi tenses and hesitate in opening a cherry’s jar for Carla.

Well, he also has to thanks his natural poker face.

-He opened the door and told me he would be taking a bath. - Maintaining his voice calm, he tells them.

-He left you here all by yourself? Without company? - Grisha seemed insulted. - That kid has no manners, Carla!

-It’s fine, Dr. Jaeger, don’t worry about that.

-Just call me Grisha, Levi. - The man dismissed him and got off of the kitchen. - I’m gonna have a talk with that boy.

Carla shook her head in denial and soon they engaged in a light conversation about the ingredients of dinner.

Levi has no regrets.

> _I drive fast, wind in my hair, push it to the limits_ _'cause_ _I just don't care_    
>  _I've got a burning desire for you, baby_    
>  _(I've got a burning desire)_
> 
> _-Lana Del Rey, Burning Desire._


End file.
